Burning Solstice
by AliceSwift
Summary: Sequel to Bright Stars.Edward's dead,Renessme's kidnapped,Cullens gone,Bella human.What did Alice see about Renessme seven years ago?Why did Jake tell Charlie about the Cullens?What will Bella do about all of this?And will there be a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

It was as if I was eighteen again. I didn't know what was happening. Three days after I was turned, I turned nineteen. I was now eighteen again. It was as if the past seven years had meant nothing, and had never happened. I was supposed to be twenty-six, but I looked the same as I did when I was still living with Charlie, and begging to be turned. A few weeks ago, it had been September 13th, by official birthday. I could only figure that next year I would physically turn nineteen. If I made until then.

It had been a few days since I left, I could have flown to Forks, sure. But driving for days would give me time to think about it. What I was going to do and how I was going to react.

I was almost to Charlie's. I tried to focus on what I needed to do. What needed to be done on my part.

I needed to find Renessme, I needed to find out what happened to me, I needed to find out how James returned, and I needed to know how to help Edward.

There had to be a way. I had to look up anything and everything I could. Every vampire novel, every vampire movie, every vampire myth, every legend, every story, every anything because there had to be a solution, there had to be a cure. There had to be.

If there wasn't...too painful.

If there wasn't I would have to find Renessme. That was my being optimistic. It was the only way to keep going. Sure, I could have found someway to kill myself, cliff diving for example, but I had done that before...and someone had pulled me out of the water. That was the same someone that I needed to call when I got to Charlie's. I would call Jake and invite him down, he was the only one I could talk to about this.

In a few minutes I was in Charlie's driveway, back to Forks again. The cruiser wasn't there so Charlie wasn't home. I knew that I couldn't stay here for long, but I didn't know where else to go. I pulled the keys out of the ignition. I leaned back into the seat.

In my life time I hadn't spent all that much time here. A few years. And yet some of my fondest memories were here. I had good times in Phoenix but this was where the memories would last forever.

I knew that if I sat there any longer that I would begin to cry. I got out of the car, carrying my metal container, and locked it behind me. I walked up to the door and everything felt surprisingly...normal. I hoped that the door was unlocked, and if it wasn't that Charlie still kept the spare key in the same place.

I opened the door without a problem and walked into the house freely. I sat the container down on the end table and looked around a bit. Everything looked as if someone had just been here, not that I could be for sure when Charlie had left.

I thought I heard footsteps upstairs, I thought about turning around, running outside and taking off. But I didn't.

"Charlie?" A voice called from upstairs.

"Jake?" I called.

"Bella?!" he ran down the stairs.

I ran into his arms and he pulled me into his chest.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled for the first time in days.

"Well, if you want me to leave..." he joked, same old Jake.

"You know what I meant." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh...I was um ..."

"What Jake?" I asked furrowing my eye brows.

"I-I was." he looked down at his feet.

"What? Just spit it out."

"You'll be mad at me." he looked up at me, his eyes honest.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, I took a few steps away from him.

"Bella, I can't-" he choked on his words and looked down again.

"Jake, just tell me."

"I told- I told Charlie...about...you." he looked as if he were about to cry.

"What about me?" I scoffed hoping that by 'about me' that didn't mean 'about all of us'. He couldn't be the reason...

"About you...and Edward..and Renessme... and Alice...and Carlisle...and all of the others. I told them that..." he looked at me, with a pleading look in his eyes. "That...you're vampires." he waited for my response.

I looked down at the floor and resisted the urge to tell him off, tell him about the hell that he had put me through the last few days, tell him about what happened to the others, and to Edward, and to Renessme. But I couldn't. There was a part of me that still saw Jake as my best friend who would always be there for me no matter what. I couldn't stand here and scream at him until I lost my voice.

"Get out." I said looking down, my voice breaking the silence. We stood there for a moment, neither of us knowing what to do. I walked to the kitchen and stood by the phone, waiting for Alice's call.

"Bella, please let me explain..." he called after me, turning around to walk towards me.

"Jake no!" I said a bit louder than necessary. "Please, don't make it harder." tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, I-"

"Jake..." I shut my eyes and felt a lump in my throat.

I swallowed hard. "Get out."

He shook his head searching for words.

"I'll call you when I'm ready...but right now I'm waiting for a phone call. Now leave."

"I-"

"Give it up Jake!" I cut him off.

He stood there for awhile, the he turned and slammed the door.

I knew he was mad at me, even though he had no rite to be. Sure, I didn't let him explain himself, but why should I. I would listen when I was ready to deal with him. I couldn't think of anything that would have made him do something like that. When he left, everything in the past had been smoothed over and behind us.

Or so I thought.

I was sure to have time on my hands, I didn't know when Alice would call, but I wasn't expecting it to be soon.

I decided to go up to my room and see if Charlie had done anything to it since I had left. I walked up the stairs slowly. Not knowing what to expect.

I got to the top of the stairs and walked into the last room on the left. I turned the knob and looked around at the room.

It didn't look much different, in fact it wasn't different at all. There was still a rocking chair in the corner, still a bad in the middle of the room, a desk with an ancient computer on it, and yellow curtains were on the windows. It all felt very familiar, almost normal. I had some of the best moments of my life in here. I looked at the window and remembered all the times he had snuck in without Charlie knowing, that lead me tot think of the first time he had done this with my knowledge. And that lead to me thinking about that day, in the meadow. I remembered how careful he was with me, how gentle and worried he was about hurting me. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I had always wondered what it felt like to lose someone that you couldn't live without...this was it.

I heard the phone ring then, and all traces of anger and dissapointment vanished. I ran down stairs, supringly not tripping.

"Hello?" I answered before the first ring finished.

"Bella?" Alice's voice chimed.

"Alice." I sighed, thankful to hear her voice.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

"Don't be...it's not your fault."

"Bella, you don't get it. I didn't tell you."

"Well when would you've had the chance."

"Bella, I had at least seven years to warn you about this."

"What do you mean? You can't see Renessme's future." I shook my head.

"Not normally, but I did once."

"When?" I asked coldly.

"When Renessme was about a year old. I told Jake about it. I didn't want to tell you because-"

"Because what?" I asked appalled at the fact that she would do that to me.

"Because I was waiting."

"For what Alice?"

"For another vision. I knew that if I could see her again then I would tell you, but I didn't."

"Why Jake? Why did you tell him and not Edward, or Carlisle?"

"Because if Edward knew then he would tell you and you would immediately put iron bars in her windows and locks on her door. If I told Carlisle, he would tell you and then the same would happen. But if I told Jake he would understand, he would get that things will go wrong and not turn out the way everyone wanted, but he would deal with it when it came around and not seven years earlier."

"Some help he was."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"He told Charlie, and I'm sure he told Renee, about you. All of you, and myself at the time. He told him all about you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He was here when I came here and I yelled at him, I was so angry Alice. I never thought he would do something like that, when I found out what he did I kicked him out."

"Don't worry about it. But when you think you can talk to him and listen to his side of the story, then you need to tell me. Now I'll call every day at this time. Do you think that Charlie will be there?"

"No, he's not here now."

"Okay good." she tried to end the conversation.

"Alice, what did you see?"

"When?"

"Seven years ago? From what I hear my daughter was involved."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Hp-Twil-Fan who reviewed the last chapter, I know that there are more people than just Hp-Twil-Fan who are reading this and I really hope that on this chapter you will take the time to review. I love you guys any way but I would Love you even more if you reviewed. : )**

**~AliceSwift **

**_____________________________**

"Bella, calm down."

"No Alice! I will not calm down until you tell me what you saw and even then I might not be completely calm. Tell me! Now."

"Okay, when I saw her. She looked around seventeen. Like she did when I last saw her. She's being held captive James and Laurent. She doesn't know who they are or why they're there, but she knows it's not good. I was scared Bella, I didn't see anything else after that."

"You knew that one day she would be kidnapped, you knew that one day she would be scared, you knew one day she would be with the two people who tried to kill me? Are you sane? Why didn't you tell me? I bet right now she would rather have iron bars on her windows and locks on her doors, than be all by herself with no one to help her, with two strange men doing who knows what to her. Alice why? Why would you do that to us?" I knew that I sounded harsh but I honestly at the moment didn't care.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know that this would be the result." She sounded as if she were crying.

"But you knew that we were in danger. If James and Laurent are back there is bound to be trouble for all of us, you knew that. I thought that you would tell me anything, even if it would hurt me to know that something would happen to her. Why?"

"Bella, I'll call you tomorrow. If Charlie comes home then use the money in the glove compartment to rent a hotel room or something. I have to go. Good bye Bella."

"Bye Alice."

* * *

I think I knew somewhere deep down that Charlie wasn't coming home that night. I think I knew somewhere deep down that I would never see him again. I think I knew somewhere deep down that Renee and Phil were both gone as well. If Charlie told her she would have told Phil. It was logical. I thought I knew alot of things, but I know I knew...that they were all dead.

I would never see any of them ever again.

This whole be string thing was getting harder and harder. At first instead of sitting around crying, I took action. I drove all the way down here from Maine, only letting a few tears escape in the way, but know they came freely. I was surprised that I hadn't cried myself dry yet. I never thought that I could ever cry for hours at a time, but it seemed as if life had forced these tears on me. I laid on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

I never thought that I could make a list of people I knew that were dead. Or at least not one with more than two.

Charlie, Renee, Phil. Three people who would hate to see me like this and three people who had taught me that self pity gets you know where.

And then there was the other list, with only one name.

Edward. I couldn't list him with the other three for obvious reasons. But he too, would hate to see me like this, and he had taught me that self pity get you know where. I knew that if I ever wanted to get Edward back that I would get my act together, no just sit, but take action.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at around six, surprising myself at how early it was.

I called Jake and to my suprise he answered.

"Bella." he answered.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should have heard you out. I'm sure that you had good intentions behind all this."

"Yeah, I did." he laughed on the other line.

"Would you mind coming over and explaining them to me?"

"I would love to." he hung up, as did I, and in a half hour he was over at my house.

"Hey." I opened the door knowing it was him.

"Hi." he opened his arms and I gave him a huge hug.

I liked this. I hadn't had someone just hold me since Edward's death. But as all things had lately...it ended too soon.

He came in and sat on the couch next to me.

"Okay, I need your help."

"With what?" he asked. "Specifically, I mean."

"Well, I know that there's a way to get him back, there has to be right?"

"Yeah that's great, but was is it?"

"Jake, are you just going to ask questions. Think."

"Okay well tell me what happened, exactly."

I told him the entire story start to finish without tears.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that all that would happen. I wasn't sure what would happen, but I guess I caused the worst. Words cant describe how sorry I am."

"We're past that now." I sighned holding back tears.

"Okay, well, there has to be a way for James to come back to life right? And Laurent, I mean I was there he was torn to pieces."

"And then you lit them." I nodded.

"What do you mean 'lit them'?"

"Fire. Jake you did light the pieces didn't you?"

"No, was I supposed to?"

"Yes Jake otherwise he could have reassembled himself." I put my head in my hands.

"God, I've really screwed up."

"No, this is just more to the story." I stood up. "Okay so, Laurent must have been the reason for James' return right?"

"Yes, so we just have to find out what he did to James to make him come back to life. Well, to whatever he was before Edward got to him I mean."

"Right. I can't believe I didn't think of that before. How could I be so stupid."

"Hey, I'm the one who caused all this. Who's stupid now?"

"Yeah you're right. You are pretty stupid."

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well you're going to stay here and guard the phone, I don't think anyone will call for Charlie but if they do tell them he's at work. If it's Alice tell her to call my cell or if she can't do that to try to call later. Uh, don't let anyone in and don't go outside. I can't work with that ancient computer upstairs, I'm going to go and buy a laptop." I went and put my jacket on. I looked down at the end table.

"Oh and," I walked back to him and handed him the container before running out the door. "Don't lose this."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I came back about an hour later. It was snowing now. Uggh, back in Forks again. I was wearing a black knit sweater over a white long sleve shirt, and fitted blue jeans. I had bought two laptops, one for me and one for him. It was only a thousand dollars and I wasn't focused on much else at the moment.

"Hey Bella?" Jake asked a few minutes after I walked in.

"Yeah?"

"What's in this container anyway?" he was holding it up to the light. Trying to see through metal?

"You didn't look inside it did you?"

"No." I smiled at him knowing that I wasn't telling him.

"Good." I took it from him and placed it back on the coffee table in the living room.

"So what type of laptop did you get?" he asked.

"What do you know about computer stuff now?" I looked up at him from the couch where I sat.

"No, I was just wondering if you knew."

"You realize that I only know the difference between fast and slow." he smiled and sat down beside me and helped me get the laptops up and running.

"Okay, so we need to search everything from old movies, books, legends. Anything and all things vampire."

"Okay then." he looked down at the screen. "Parrrrraaaaasiiiiitee." he said as he pressed the correct keys.

I hit his arm playfully, I learned my lesson the first time, you do not punch a wolf. "Jake, do you think this is funny?"

"No, okay that's a lie because I did think that was kind of funny."

"Yeah, I'm laughing on the inside." I leaned back into the couch and searched.

"I bet you are." he hit the backspace button.

We stayed like this for hours. Every once and awhile we would find an article or a website we thought might help. But that was rare.

It was all the same, things that were in horror films and novels. Blood sucking, cold skinned, pale complexion, strong, super speed, immortal. A few I had to laugh at of course. Sleep in coffins, burn in sunlight, wooden stakes and garlic. Myth.

It was around five in the morning. Jake had fallen asleep hours ago and Alice didn't call. This did worry me, but I knew that if it was important enough for her to let me down, hat it was damn important.

I searched my brain for new things search, Goggle being my new best friend.

'cure for the death of a vampire.' I had gotten the hang of typing quite quickly, a skill that in the past I had never mastered.

Only a few things popped up that actually related to what I needed in any sense.

"How to bring a vampire back to 'life' " one read. This one got me.

I clicked on it and within seconds it appeared on the screen. I scrolled down.

"...this myth states that you must spread blood of some sort over the ashes of the body. Now, the ashes must not be contaminated, if so the result of this may not be the same as before the vampire was burned. This method will still work if the ashes have been contaminated but the ending result maybe out of control and not like themselves at all. The blood may come from any human and or other creature. The closer the blood type is to the vampire's before he/she was turned, the more likely they will be before their second death. Blood of a relative should be used for the best result. "

I scrolled down some more. This wasn't making any sense, why blood. Big white letters caught my attention further down the screen.

"Why Does This Method Work?"

"This method works quite well, on all vampires. No matter how they lived. This method works best because the ashes absorb the blood and makes the ashes stronger and stronger until the chemicals and materials from the vampire are strong enough to reform..."

"How To Proceed."

"To approach this method you must put the ashes in the exact space where they were burned. The blood must be spread across the ashes with a loved ones hands and then this will take twenty four hours to take affect. The blood, as the ashes, may not be contaminated or else this may cause serious affects. For best precautions, take the blood donor to a doctors office, or blood bank, and have their blood checked for any diseases. Take a blade to the part of the donor with the best blood flow. This is usually either the head, wrist, or throat. Places like this may also cause death, in order for the donor to live, there must be more than one donor and most likely more than three or four. There must be a full 1.5 gallons of blood covering the ashes for this to work effectively, and possibly even more if it has been longer than two months since the ashes have been burned. If it has been longer than three months, this method may be impossible..."

I knew that this was it. This seemed so real, everything else I found wouldn't work. It was all about the myths that Edward had proven weren't true at all. It was all about reversing actions and making potions. It almost sounded like witch craft compared to this. This seemed real to me.

"Jake. Jake, I've got it." he groaned into conciousness.

"What?" he sat up next to me.

"This is it. This is how." I looked at him as he read the page.

"Are you sure? I mean this seems pretty extreme."

"Yes, I'm sure." I took his computer and clicked on one of the things that he had put into his favorites.

"How logical did that sound compared to this?" I had him re-read an article we had found about adding ashes of the vampire's possessions and then putting them in the sunlight at dawn.

"Yeah, I guess it sounds sound pretty slasher now doesn't it." I nodded and laughed. I heard birds chirping outside the window and looked over to see daylight streaming through the window. I had a strange sense of deja` vu`. Like this time was different, but it had happened before. It had, about seven years ago. I was with Renessme, snow outside the windows, birds chirping. But then, everything was happy.

Now was different.

"Bella, there's one problem."

"What?"

"You need a donor."

"Simple, I know exactly who the donor will be."

"Who?"

"Me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am going to be switching up POVs the next couple of weeks so be sure to pay attention. I'm going to be jumping all around. I'm probably going to be going like Alice then Jake then Renessme and then some unknown POVs so if you get confused, don't worry just review me then I'll try to set you straight. **

**(small info on this chapter, Billy Black is dead and Jake is now living on his own in an apartment)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review, even if you hate it.**

~AliceSwift

!!PLT

* * *

I stared into her eyes and she truly looked as if she would die for him.

"Bella, I'm not letting you do this, you know that all of this will just go to waste."

"What do you mean Jake, this is great!" she stood up off the couch. "Edward will come back isn't it fantastic?" she started to walk away. I stood up and followed her.

"Bella, no it's not. When he realizes your dead he'll just go straight to the Volturi and he'll die anyway. He told you that. You'll die for nothing."

"What are you going to do about it Jake?" she turned around to face me.

"You are _not_ doing this, _I_ won't let you."

"Jake, you can't stop me from doing anything, this is your fault to begin with. You know, if you never would have told Charlie about us, then he wouldn't have told anyone else. We could all still be living in peace instead of this absolute cahos."

"Yeah Bella, you're right this is all my fault." I said heavy on the sarcasm.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he actually suggesting that this was someone else's fault.

"What are you talking about?" I crossed my arms and I felt my eyebrows raise.

"Bella, I left and you two had seven years to brainwash her. Seven years that you had to tell her everything that you wanted her to hear."

"Are you telling me that you think Edward and I made Renessme forget you?"

"You cannot tell e that she forgot me all on her own."

"Yeah, actually I can. We did nothing and I can't believe that you would even think like that." I shook my head in shock before walking away.

"Bella, I would love to believe you and all, but how can I when you just straight up told me that you would die for him?"

"Jake you went away and Renessme grew up, we didn't know everything that was going to happen to her. You're right she didn't see you for seven years, she was three the last time she saw you. That's when most human children start to form memories, maybe-"

"Bella, you know he had memories before that."

"Yeah and all those faded away over the years too. You are not the only one freaking here Jake. I just lost my daughter, my dad, my mom, and my husband. You don't think that I'll do the first thing to get any number of them back?"

I looked at him and I could tell that he was furious with me.

"I have to go." he took his jacket off the couch and walked out the front door.

* * *

I walked in the apartment and I knew that I had something to think about.

I knew that Bella would do this in the end, she would and she was right, I couldn't stop her. She had said that if Edward was ever out of the way that I could have her, and yet here we are and she is still obsessed with him. He had probably brainwashed her too.

I didn't know what I was doing at the time. I had gone all the way to Maine to see her, and noting. She didn't even remember me. I was mad, I told Charlie and gave him the address that she had given me. I knew that it was a bad idea to go to her for advice, but no one else would listen. Everyone else rolled their eyes when I said that I was going to Maine to visit Renessme. They al thought that I was just going to be disappointed after seven years, but I told them no. That I would have her for once. And I was proved wrong.

I didn't even know why I gave him the address, I didn't know that I would kill him, even if it wasn't me in the flesh, it was me behind it all. I thought that I would make things better somehow, with him out of the way I could have everything I ever wanted. Bella would be happy, I would have Renessme, and I would finally have the happily ever after I deserved. I should have known that this would happen all over again, except we had all lost more. Edward gone, forever this time, and Bella would come crying back to me about how he left her. It was like that the last time why didn't I see it coming.

But to watch everyone around me have their happily ever after and for me to go to weddings and give first date advice and watch people imprint. And just to stand on the sidelines watching years past by without me? I wasn't happy with that.

I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

"Hi." she chimed.

"Hey Leah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sory for the late update.**

**

* * *

**

I knew that to do this I would have to be very carefull. If the ashes were contaminated then the blood might not even work all that well. And I needed to know what his blood type was before he was turned and I knew the only way to find that out was to go to Carlisle and ask him. Then if he didn't know off hand then that meant that I would have to go to hospital he was changed in, which was in Chicago, and then hope that they still had records from the influenza on file, speciafically his. And then if not his then one of his mother's or father's.

I also knew that I needed Edward and that I needed him now. So that meant waiting for Alice to call then when she did I would have to make her tell me where Carlisle was and how I could reach him. Then proceed with my plan from there.

It was around eight in the morning and Alice wouldn't be calling until twelve. I didn't know if I could wait that long.

I heard a knock at the door and cringed at the noise. I hesitated but answered it anyway.

"Jake." I said once I had opened the door.

"Hey, Bella. Don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Hello Bella." Leah Clearwater popped out from behind him.

"Hi Leah, uh you guys can come in, I guess."

"Thanks." Jake said with his hands in his pockets. Leah shoved past me. Jake was going to follow her but I grabbed his shoulder and made him stop.

"Don't mention it, but why would you bring her here? Her hatred for me isn't something I need to deal with right now." I whispered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"She doesn't hate you Bella." he whispered back.

"Well she could've fooled me."

"Please Bella, you don't even have to talk to her. She has nowhere else to go."

"What happened to Sue and Seth?" I asked squinting my eyes in confusion.

"Sue passed years ago and Seth is married with a child on the way, she couldn't stay with them and she knows that I wouldn't have the heart to say no to her."

"So she's staying with you now then?" He nodded.

"Fine, but I need to figure this out, what did you come here for?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I told you I'm not letting you do this and I meant it Bella. I will stay with you twenty four hours a day i that's what it takes to make sure you don't do anything."

"Well that's going to be pretty hard. Alice is going to call around twelve and I'm going to ask her for Carlisle's cell number. If I can't reach him or he doesn't give me the information I need then I'm off to Chicago."

"What do you mean?" he said just a bit louder, loud enough for her to hear.

"I looked it up online, the hospital that Edward was changed in is still standing. That means that I will need to go and find his record from the influenza, if tey don't hvae his than I hae to hope that they have either his father's or his mother's and if they don't I'm going for it. I will do whatever it takes to get him back."

"I don't see why ou're taking such drastic measures for him." He stormed over to the couch and sat down.

"Jake you know why I have to do this so don't make this harder than it has to be."

"What are you guys talking about?" Leah said as she came a fell onto the couch next to Jake. She seemed to be the only one in cheerful spirits.

"Bellla's going to try to kill herself...again."

"Why?" she asked and she seemed as if she reall cared.

"Because she needs Edward."

"Oh, well what's the problem?" she asked.

"Leah, she's going to commit suicide. You honestly don't see anything wrong with that?" he looked at her.

"Not if it's something she really cares about, and knowing her relationship to Edward, she cares about him. It's her decision Jake, you can't do anything to stop her."

"Well, I need someone to finish the job after I'm gone and he won't. I'm stuck." I said.

"Well, I'll do it."

"No, Leah you won't. You can't." he said.

"Jake, Bella and I are teaming up. Do you honestly think that you can take the both of us down?" she looked at him acussingly.

"Well I can try." he said before storming out. This left Leah and I.

Awkward.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, I need to get the blood of one of his relatives, blood relatives. And if that doesn't work the next best thing is to get the blood that was his blood type, and if all else fails I die."

"Oh, well, what's my part in this?" she asked.

"I need you to kill me and then spread the blood all over his ashes, then tell him that he needs to track down James and Laurent to find Renessme, after that you tell him to stay with Renessme and not be so noble to die along with me. That would just make this whole thing go to waste and leave Renessme by herself, and if I'm going to go through with planning my death I would like it to pay off in the end."

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Who's James?"

"Back before I was ever turned, in the first place, James tried to kill me. He's an evil, disturbing, make you turn over in your grave type vampire who will not stop hunting you until you're dead. Apparently becomming a vampire wasn't the death he had for me."

"So, don't you thik that this is all a big scam do get you dead. Like dead, dead, not undead, dead?"

"Even if it is, it might be time to give into his ploy. He has my daughter Leah, I can't let him hurt her, and who knows what he's done already." I shook my head and then looked at her. She looked as if she actually cared and I wondered if something I said had finally stuck. She shook her head as if snapping her self back into today.

"So when do you expect to have this done by?" she asked.

"The end of the week."

"Why so soon?"

"Like I said, who knows what they've done to her already."

* * *

I was about to leave for Chicgago when Jake stopped me. It was around six later that day. I told Jake that I would be back within a few days. Alice hadn't called, and I couldn't wait forever. Leah was coming with me, Jake was staying behind to watch the phone. If Alice called I wanted someone to write down every word she said, then give her my cell number to call me.

"Bella, you can't." Jake ran up to me as I shut the trunk of the Porshce. I was wearing a huge jacket, it was still raining.

"Jake you said that you couldn't go along with this. Of course I'm going, you can't stop me." I shook my head and tried to push past him. He grabbed my shoulders and made me stare at him.

"Then, let me come with you." he said.

"Jake are you serious?" he nodded, I think by the look on his face he was suprised that he had done that.

"Jake, that's...that's amazing. Thank you so much!" I said and hugged him.

"You don't know how happy that makes me!" I almost cried to know that he supported me enough to do this much.

"Whatever makes you happy Bella." he said. I let go of him and we got in the car. We stopped by his appartment on the way and got his luggage. When he got back in I noticed Leah had moved up to sit beside me. I sat down not metntioning it.

"Leah, I was sitting there." he said after putting his two bags in the trunk.

"Yeah well now you're sitting in the back. We're riding all the way to Illinois and I don't like the back seat, and I think we both know that we don't want a complaining me all the way across the country."

"You're right, and does this exchange mean that you won't complain about a single thing all the way there?"

"I'll try my hardest." she swore.

"Okay." he said rolling his eyes and getting in the back.

This would be fun.

* * *

It was around ten when we left Forks, I had drove about a thousand miles, it was around two in the morning. Jacob and Leah were both long asleep. I had stopped the car what seemed like ages ago now. I had so many emotions that I had to let them all go.

I was sobbing in the front seat, crying my eyes out. Not because I was sad, I was angry. I was so frustrated with the fact that I couldn't just magically snap my infgers and make everything okay. But why I expected to be able to do that I'm not quite sure. It's never worked like that. This was the part where I usually ran to Edward, where he would hold me in his arms, then kiss my forhead and make everything okay again. Where was he? In a metal container in the trunk of the car I was driving, dust.

This sucked pretty royally. I knew that sitting here wasn't going to change anything though, so I might as well drive.

* * *

Soon it was morning. Leah had woke up about ten minutes ago and Jake was still asleep, I didn't think he was waking up any time soon. He looked pretty out.

And this left me...and Leah...and road.

Fun.

I heard Jake snore frim the back seat. He snarled viciously and I gigled. Leah looked back at him and then broke the silence with her laughter. It was higher pitched than I would have expected and for the first time I think I saw a person in Leah's body.

"You've spent months with him, does he always snore like this?"

"Uh, not usually this loud." she gigled.

"Well as much as I would love to talk about all his flaws, we're almost to the hotel. I did some research last night and found out that the hospital is still there. If I can just find certain filed on anyone that's in any way related to him it would mean that we could get him back. Then he could find Renessme and then kill James. Things will go so easily if this all works out like I planned."

"Nothing ever works out like it's supposed to for you huh Bella?" I thought back on the last several years and only found a few things that had gone as planned.

A few.

Out of alot.

"Not many. But I think if proceed properly then it will do the job."

"You really love him don't you Bella?" she turned and looked at me and for a second I looked back.

Leah Clearwater had been alot of things. Creul, stupid, heart broken.

But had she ever been in love?

"Leah, have you ever had someone who you love so much that if you're without them for more than a few hours you think you might explode?"

She glanced back at Jake. "Yeah." she said quietly. I thought hse might be tearing up.

"Bella, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Edward back for you. To make it so that you two can be together again. The way it should awalys be."

"Thank you. So much." I said and then realized what adress we had just passed.

"That was it." I said. "Would you mind waking him up?" I asked her and she turned to shake him. I heard him groan and then strighten up.

"Where are we?" he asked confused.

"We're here." Where Edward died.

Jamison Hospital.

* * *

**Stalk me on Twitter my names AliceSwift. Hope you enjoyed yourself.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled into their parking lot and pulled the keys out. I didn't even hesitate before I got out of the car. It wasn't until I wlaked up to the front desk tat I realized Leah and Jacob were both behind me.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked, her voice scratchy.

"Yeah I need a record, back from the influenza." I said awkwardly.

"Is it a specific record? One person's?"

"Um actually it's a family. The Masens."

"I'm not sure I can give those to you." she said shaking her head.

"Actually it's for me." Leah said stepping up to stand beside me.

The woman looked at her. "Well, I got to the local college an we were asked to study one family from the influenza. I thought that maybe if I had an actual source that I could get an A. I really need it to graduate." she said confidently.

"I suppose. How long will you need these?" she asked pushing her chair back to reach the filing cabinet.

"Oh only about a week. I'll come back if I need more time."

"Okay, well I'll need your information first but that should be fine." she turned her back and I faced Leah.

"Thank you." I mouthed, my eyes wide.

"No problem." she mouthed back before the woman came up with a few pieces of paper.

"Okay you'll need to explain why you need them and how long. Even though I know already I have to turn this into my boss." I wondered if she got this sort of thing all the time.

"Of course." Leah said taking the pen the woman held out to her.

I spied the information she put down. She said that her name was Lisa King and that she lived in Chicago. A complete lie ad yet she did it as if it was real. She handed the woman the papers confidently and then handed Leah a key with a red ribbion attached to it.

"It's down the hall, fourth door on the right. All the records of the infulenza are. There are filing cabinets with doctors names and then in thier section of files there will be several with the letter M on the top. You should look through those."

"Okay, thank you." Leah said with a smile before walking away. I picked up my step until I was beside her.

"Well I think you might have yourself a job in acting." I said, suprised at my peppy tone.

"Well that was only my first acadmey award." she said smiling as she put the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

I laughed with her. The sound was confused, not being there for almost weeks now, but I knew that this was getting better. My laugh had no guilt.

"Let's split up. I think we'll cover more ground that way." I told them nodding Leah agreed quickly and had a spring in her step as she walked away, Jake looked glum as he turned and followed her.

This oom was huge and there had to be at least two-hundred filing cabinets in it. They didn't have that much space between them, maybe a few inches. This room only had on small window, so the far conrer that I was looking in was very dark, it smelled anicent and was covered with dust. It was as if no one had touched thi room for years, I didn't look like anyone had.

"Cullen,Cullen,Cullen." I whispered to myself as my fingers ran across the cold metal cases.

I scanned the top of them with my eyes and I just ran across the las of the B's. I stepped up my pace until I found ti.

.

I thewn looked on the letters below that and it took about three miutes for me to the M's. I figured that it would be in the first one since Edward's last name was Masen.

I opened the cabinet and started pushing through documetns. They all reeked and then I found the one that I has been looking for.

It read:

_Masen._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading and I hope you reveiw!**

PLT!

~AliceSwift


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled into their parking lot and pulled the keys out. I didn't even hesitate before I got out of the car. It wasn't until I walked up to the front desk that I realized Leah and Jacob were both behind me.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked, her voice scratchy.

"Yeah I need a record, back from the influenza." I said awkwardly.

"Is it a specific record? One person's?"

"Um actually it's a family. The Masens." I said shakily.

"I'm not sure I can give those to you." she said shaking her head.

"Actually it's for me." Leah said stepping up to stand beside me putting her hands on the table.

The woman looked at her. "Well, I go to the local college and we were asked to study one family from the influenza. I thought that maybe if I had an actual source that I could get an A. I really need it to graduate. I'm related to the Masens. Great great someone." she said confidently.

"I suppose. How long will you need these?" she asked pushing her chair back to reach the filing cabinet.

"Oh only about a week. I'll come back if I need more time." Leah smiled.

"Okay, well I'll need your information first but that should be fine." she turned her back and I faced Leah.

"Thank you." I mouthed, my eyes wide.

"No problem." she mouthed back before the woman came up with a few pieces of paper.

"Okay you'll need to explain why you need them and how long. Even though I know already I have to turn these into my boss." I wondered if she got this sort of thing all the time.

"Of course." Leah said taking the pen the woman held out to her.

I spied the information she put down. She said that her name was Lisa Williams and that she lived in Chicago. A complete lie and yet she wrote it down as confidently as she would her own name. She handed the woman the papers and the girl handed Leah a key with a red ribbon attached to it.

"It's down the hall, fourth door on the right. All the records of the influenza are. There are filing cabinets with doctors names and then in thier section of files there will be several with the letter M on the top. You should look through those."

"Okay, thank you." Leah said with a smile before walking away. I picked up my step until I was beside her.

"Well, I think you might have yourself a job in acting." I said, surprised at my peppy tone.

"Well that was only my first acadmey award." she said smiling as she put the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

I laughed with her. The sound was confused, not being there for almost weeks now, but I knew that this was getting better. My laugh had no guilt.

"Let's split up. I think we'll cover more ground that way." I told them nodding. Leah agreed quickly and had a spring in her step as she walked away, Jake looked glum as he turned and followed her.

This room was huge and there had to be at least two-hundred filing cabinets in it. They didn't have that much space between them, maybe a few inches. This room only had on small window, so the far corner that I was looking in was very dark, it smelled ancient and was covered with dust. It was as if no one had touched this room for years, I didn't look like anyone had.

"Cullen,Cullen,Cullen." I whispered to myself as my fingers ran across the cold metal cases.

I scanned the top of them with my eyes and I just ran across the last of the B's. I stepped up my pace until I found it.

_ Cullen._

I then looked on the letters below that and it took about three minutes for me to the M's. I figured that it would be in the first one since Edward's last name was Masen.

I opened the cabinet and started pushing through documents. They all reeked and then I found the one that I has been looking for.

It read:

_Masen._


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving the hospital we went back to Charlie's house ad stared researching some more stuff about Edward. Stupid vampires. Could they not handle thigs civily like werewolves? I mean they take decades to get revenge, with us it's just a simple one two mintue snarling fest followed by a feast at Emily's. No big deal.

It as around four in the morning and I was the only one who was still up. I told Bella she could go to sleep only a half hour ago, Jake was long gone. I was still pounding on the keyboard when i found somethign I wasn't quite sure what to do about. Is this what I thought it was? Was I really- And to them of all bloodsucking- What were the odds that this would happen to-

No more thinking! I would simply go to the hospital say I needed more files.

And so I did. I went straight back to the room I had been in earlier and opened up the cabinet. Everyone had this disease. Why not her ancestors. I also grabbed one other one, then headed out the doors.

After a few more researches and a gasp here ot there from my own mouth it was done. I was....and to them...and the odds were a million to none.

"Well what did you find?" Bella asked leaning over the sofa with a coffee mug.

"Nothing, but I can tell you that if you try it the way you wanted to...it will work."

"Why how what did you do?" It was too late even if she wanted to snoop on the computer, I had covered up any evidence there was.

"I can't tell you, but if you trust me then you'll believe me when I say it will work."

"Okay then...tomorrow." she said with a smile.

* * *

Follow me on Twitter for a sneak peek on next chapter.

PLT!

~AliceSwift


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's your Burning Solstice.**

PLT!

~AliceSwift

**

* * *

**

I woke up.

How long had I been asleep?

From the looks of it a long, long time.

Then I started to panic.

Where was I?

Where were my parents and Alice and Emmett and Rose and-

"Ah," a haunting voice said from above me. "You've awaken."

"Yeah and I want to know where I am!" I yelled, holding back tears.

The environment I was currently placed in wasn't the most inviting place that I could have been. All that was around me was dirty and old and smelled awful. There were boxes stacked up, a few rodents crawling on the floor, and a crack between the cement and what appeared to be a huge garage door. I was in a huge cage. The cement below me was hard and cold.

The voice laughed with a tone of joy. "Stubborn...just like your mother."

"What...what are you...what do you know about my mother?"

"More than you would think." he said sternly.

"Who are you?" I asked but before I could answer another voice entered my thoughts.

_"Renessme be careful, you can't trust a word he says."_

_"Dad?" _I thought back.

_"Yes, now listen-"_

_"I'm scared, tell me what to do. Where am I? Who's he? How does he know-"_

_"I know, I know. You have to trust me, just do-"_

_"Dad, where are you? And where's mom? How long have I been here? Where's here? I can't-"_

_"Renessme, I don't have much time. You have to do what he says or else he'll kill you."_

I was in tears now. _"What do you mean he'll kill me?"_

_"I mean what you think I mean. I-"_

I felt his presence leaving, even though he wasn't really here to begin with.

_"Where are you going? Don't leave! Please!"_

_"I have to just do what he says." _and like that. He was gone.

"Now you call they Nessie do they?"

"Nessie? Maybe. It depends on who you are." I stood up in the cage, which happened to be just my size. The door opened without anyone touching it.

"You can come out. We don't bite. Not you anyway."

I walked out, looking around. Trying to see who I was talking to.

"Hello." A different voice said.

"Hey, now who are you?"

"I'm Laurent, this is James." he pointed to a blonde man with a ponytail.

"How do you know me, and my mom?"

"Let's just say that me and Bella, um...have had some run-ins before." James said.

"And me?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Well, we've had a few eyes one you since a few years ago, almost a decade now."

"How's that?"

"You'll find out. If you just will step back in the cage and sit down then we'll explain everything." I looked back and forth between the both of them, then turned and walked back to get in the cage. I sat down in the huge chair in the middle, that was not there just a second ago.

"Let's begin." he pressed a button and the most terrible shock was sent through my spine.

* * *

I was setting up for what today would bring. Edward. Renessme. Despite what Jacob, who was sulking on the couch, might have thought, this wa truly the best thing. Even if I did die, I would know that my family was safe. My daughter, my husband. Everything and everybody would be fine. I had already wrote my letter to Edward.

_Edward,_

_I know what you're thinking, you leave me alone for only a month and I go and do something like this. I didn't know what else to do. All I knew was that I had to make sure you and Renessme were safe. This was the only way I knew how. I think I always knew I was doomed. I mean, just when I thought things were going perfectly, my past came and destroyed everything. You lived for over a century without me in peace. I want you to get back to that. I'm sorry for how things ended. I'm so sorry. But I need you to find Renessme and bring her back, never let James and Laurent get to her. You can do whatever as long as you protect her. That's what I would want you to do. Make sure her life is good and that she lives it to the fullest. Please. That's all I can ask for now. _

_I'm sorry I ever crossed your path Edward Cullen. No matter how much love and joy you've broughten to me in life, I would never have wanted to make your life this miserable. You've gave and gave and yet I could never give you back what you gave me. Even after I was changed. I hope that you can forgive me, for leaving you alone to raise our daughter. I never wanted things to end this way. But don't let this get in the way of your being happy. Go back to things 'as if I never exsisted'. As you once put it._

_I'll love you forever Edward Cullen,_

_Bella._

I folded it up and pushed it to Jacob on the coffee table.

"You know how mad I'll be if you don't give this to him." I said, legs crossed as I sat on the couch across from him.

"Yeah, but what does it even matter, you'll be dead and long gone before I even think about taking to him." he said shoving the note back and standing up.

"Jake, let me put it this way. You've been nothing but stubborn during this entire thing. You're supposed to be my best friend and yet you're acting like some jerk I met not a week ago."

"Oh, really Bella, well I'm so sorry I don't want you to kill yourself for some guy who you met in high school who left you in pieces that I had to pick up and put back together, then turned your life into total chaos only to purpose to you then get you pregnant and turn into the living dead. No that he's disappeared again and you're willing to do anything to get him back, you seem a little pathetic to me and personaly I don't see the point in all of this mess." he screamed at me, tears in his eyes, along with all the pain and agony that was put on him over the years, some from me. Some from Leah. Together I think we made up at least 75%.

"The point is to get my daughter, a.k.a your imprintee, back and normal."

"Come on Bells do you really think that anything about you and him was ever normal? Ever. He belongs in his world, and you in yours. That's the way it was supposed to be but leave it to you to break the laws that separate the freaks and normal human beings."

I contemplated this. Good thing I had set my self up for his speech earlier. He wasn't being as harsh as I had anticipated.

"And what about you and me Jake? Do you think we belong together? A girl with a best friend werewolf?"

"No, but I'm so much better for you than he is!" his fingers were knotted in his hair.

"Jake. You're insane. I thought over the years we had both come to terms that I loved Edward and you loved-"

"Who? Who Bella? You're daughter who doesn't remember me? Leah who's more of an annoying sister than anything close to a girlfriend? You who's married to some vampire you found? Or am I just supposed to go searching in the park again and hope to find someone who will love me?"

"Jacob, that annoying sister. She loves you. She had since the day you first spoke to her about me. She knows you have me, and can have Renessme wrapped around your finger in less than a minute if you wanted. She puts up that wall, the one that you know you feel is going to come tumbling down soon, to let herself know that she won't be like that. She's just a girl Jake. Despite that she's a werewolf and despite that you look at her as a sister, she looks at you as something that she'll never ever ever get. She says that you know how she feels. But she told me not to mention her feelings for you."

"You mean like I see you, something I'll want forever but can't have?"

"Yeah, exactly like that. You have three girls wrapped in your circle Jake. I'm just taking myself out."

Leah walked in then.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked wiping a few tears that were in her eyes, she faked a smile and then shook off the snow that covered her hair and jacket.

"Yeah, if you are." I said nodding.

"Listen." I said walking up to her. "I need you to give this to Edward for me." I slipped her the note.

"Sure." she said with an absent minded tone.

"Thank you." I hugged her and her small arms hugged back.

"Let's go." she said and had a determined look on her face as she walked over to the ashes.

She picked up the blade on the table and held it in her hand, her veins popping out of her wrist as she gripped it tightly.

"Ready?" she asked a dead look in her eyes.

"Yes." I said with my back turned to her.

There was a long pause and nothing but the silence which was haunting.

"Like she said," another, shorter pause.

* * *

Bella's back was turned, Leah holding the blade to the center of her back.

"Like she said," she thew me a note, her face strong. "I'm just taking myself out."

And with that she was stabbed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, new update for Burning Solstice after this pointless author's note stating what you already knew.**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe what was happening.

I was trying to spread the blood over the ashes, large clumps of dark flakes were poking through the blood, mixing with the particles that it wasn't supposed to.

She was trying to help, but I knew she could barely see what she was doing. Her tears were flying this way and that, also combining with the ashes.

"It's not working Jacob, she died for nothing. She died for him and it was a waste!" She snarled at me. I looked up at her then. Her eyes were filled with all sorts of emotion. Rage, sorrow, loss. She stormed off and I watched her walk away. I wondered how she felt in comparison to me. Hadn't she wanted him to be alive, to come back? I hadn't. I had spent years praying that he would dissappear. Now, when he finally was gone I was going to try to get him back?

Yeah.

Right.

Well if she was going to leave I wasn't going to sit here, standing over a dead bloodsucker and try to bring him back to life. Or undead life. Existence. I wasn't going to try to bring him back to existence if she wasn't going to. We were sworn enemies I wasn't really going to help them out was I?

Or was I?

_What would Bella want you to do? _A small voice in the back of my head asked.

And there it was.

The voice that would forever keep me loving Isabella Swan. I couldn't believe I listened but I spread the blood and mixed the ashes in. I waited and waited and finally gave up.

Well, the day was done. I could now go home, sit on the couch, and watch T.V. I would spend the night sleeping instead of researching things to make her happy. Things to bring him back.

I could go back to the way things were. There were only two things that had kept me going when I was away. First, the fact that if I decided to quit half way through, the pack, especially Leah, or so I thought at the time, would never stop torturing me about it. And when you can transform forever, never is a pretty long time. And the other was Bella. She was the one thing, as ironic as it might be with her immortality, that kept me alive. Whenever I was down, I thought of her and how, even though it would never beat again, her heart kept shining in her smile, her laugh, her happiness and every move she made.

When I came back, nothing was the same. Nothing.

Not Bella.

Not me.

As I paced back an forth in the living room, contemplating what to do, somewhere in the back of my head there was something that reminded me of Leah.

The note that she gave me suddenly weighed a thousand pounds in my back pocket.

I reached back in my pocket, shocked by how familiar the denim fabric and crisp paper felt in my hands.

I opened it up and the paper rubbing against my fingers was the only sound. It seemed to echo in the empty room, as if people for miles could hear it.

Leah's note, her handwriting scribbled across the page. I wondered if she had put thought into it, or if it was something that she jotted down before she walked in.

As I read it I found tears in my eyes. I found thoughts that had never belonged to Leah, but then did. I couldn't believe she felt the way she did all this time. I couldn't believe she had done what she had, and for them. To help the leeches, great. Now that's how everyone would remember her. Not as the noble one who died for the enemy. But as a wimp who had fallen for the opposite side's trick.

"Jacob." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to face him. Edward Cullen.

"Edward." I said reluctantly. Shaking, trying to keep my voice steady as the white hot anger started to bubble it's way through my pores and transform me.

"Where's Bella?" he asked feverishly.

"You don't deserve her. Too many people have suffered to bring you back. Too many perfectly good hearts have stopped beating for you and here you stand, still selfish." I said sobbing.

"I somehow doubt that asking if my wife is alive or not is being selfish now where is she?" he stormed to me and our faces were only inches apart. I could tell then he loved her, I knew it all along, I still knew she deserved better than him, but she was happy with him at least. Got what _she_ wanted.

It hit me like a ton of bricks falling from the sky and knocking me to my knees. I had worked so long, and so hard for all those years. And for what? Not something greater, not for the big picture. For me. Even though Bella was happier with someone who wasn't me, I still put myself through years of heartache and pain. Why had I done that to myself? So I could stand here, almost ten years later and say that I tried but failed. An amazing attempt but still I only got the participation award, which was seeing Bella happy, had to be some consolation.

But then was it _really _that great? Yeah. It's so much fun to see the girl who I love kissing, hugging, even talking to the one who she wanted to be with, obviously not me. What was it about Bella that even made me want to go through that hurt? Was it her personality? Her smile? Or was it simply the fact that I would never be with her that made her, somehow, more attractive?

Why couldn't I have realized before that Leah loved me. If I had, who knew, maybe she would be alive right now, because, apparently, the feelings were returned.

I saw her then, and I honestly wasn't sure weather to crack a joke at her tear stained face or to glare at it in hatred for what she had done. She walked out of the bathroom, to see his face, to kiss his lips, to hear his voice whisper her name. Not mine. She was still looking down at the tissues she held in her hands, sniffled before looking up. But when she did she beamed. She wanted to see him, wanted him to hold her.

"Edward." her voice said from behind his back. She sniffled and he turned to face her.

"Bella." he said and she smiled, then ran to him, jumping in his arms. Her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. Moments like this would never belong to me. She would always hold her in his arms. Always smell her hair while she's in his cold, dead embrace.

Right in front of me. Was she blind? She hadn't even looked at me. She had looked around me, and past me, and beyond me. But never had she truly seen how infinite my love was for her. Not even Edward was able to love her for as long as I could. I was done.

I was done trying to see it from her side. Done trying to understand why I hadn't had a chance. Done trying to understand who I was.

Finished. Defeated. Done.

I stormed out of the house turning before I could stop myself, barely off the porch.

I honestly hope I never saw any of them ever again.

Not Edward, not even Bella.

* * *

_Jacob, _

_I know what you're thinking, I trusted our enemies and I died to save them. But, hey, I see what you mean now about Bella, once you get to know her you'll do anything for her. All I could focus on was her love for Edward and how somehow they had to see each other again. I know you think it's ridiculous but they have to save Renessme, Jacob. Bella couldn't do it without Edward and Edward would be dead without her. Dead in a zombie sense not in a literal sense, he is already...hopefully that all made sense._

_Don't give up on Bella, Jake. She loves you and you know that, she just isn't _in_ love with you. And despite how pathetic, or useless, or neglected, or idiotic you may feel when you're in the room with her and Edward, you shouldn't, because she needs you. I know that, trust me. She loves you more than she can verbalize. You've put her through hell and then taken her back to earth, she has to be a little upset about that. You can't blame her. And you can't stay away from her either._

_Jacob don't be stupid. Go and save Renessme because they all deserve that much. You do too._

_Don't give up, because I promise that you'll get your happy ending. _

_Trust me Jacob Black,_

_Leah._

_

* * *

_

I stood there, waiting for pain to hit. To fall to the ground and for Edward to appear in the room. I waited until Leah spoke.

"Like she said," another short pause. "I'm just taking myself out." I heard Jake whimper and that was the last thing before Leah fell to the floor.

I had many thoughts in a short period of time. Seconds. Despite what all had happened to me up until this point in life, the death, the violence, the vampires, the werewolves, in all those streams of thoughts, I never knew I could think as fast as I did.

It must have been only three seconds before I turned around to face them. Three seconds. In a swirl of something close to pain. I had too many thoughts. Everything came rushing back to me.

Everything that had happened since I met Edward Cullen.

It seemed as if my head was divided into two parts with a tiny sliver down the middle.

In the center you had your human memories. Everything that was perfectly normal, logical, and non-fairytale that had ever happened in my life was held there. Why was it small in comparison? Because it was just that. Small in comparison to how I felt when I was with Edward. Small in comparison to how I felt when I was with Jake.

On the right you had your vampires.

On the left your werewolves.

Edward.

Jacob.

Secrets.

My first day at Forks high, the day seemed like an eternity ago now. I walked in the front doors and excepted my schedule. I saw him first in biology class when he ignored me, I thought he had hated me but I was so wrong. Skip ahead a few memories and you'll find our magical day in the meadow. The day that he had exposed him self to me. The day that in my opinion almost meant the most, he had put his trust in me. From there we grew. First meeting the full Cullen clan, then meeting James in the baseball field, him tracking me down until Edward killed him to save me. Destroy, kill, end someone for me.

Then the next clump of thoughts started when he left me, made your way through bland human experiences and into Jake.

He had helped me through a time where I was nothing but mass. Noting but air and particles and liquids and he brought me out and snapped me back. He showed me the brighter side of being down. How I could be happy and almost forget when I was with him. The first day when I brought the bikes to him and we started fixing them up, an awkward night at the movies, then the next time I see him he's completely different. I figured out what he was and both our lives changed. Then Alice came, with the news of the Volturi and Edward's wishes to destroy himself. Racing to Italy, being spared, with a promise that I too would one day be a vampire. Edwards proposal to me only hours later.

Why had it taken so long for me to except? I don't know. I could have had it all much sooner and might have avoided this if I would have just said yes and eloped. But I hadn't. If I had said yes then I would have been like him so much sooner, been able to fight Victoria with him and she would have been truly defeated. But because of my selfishness we were all in hell now.

The waiting period of my decision. Filled with animal attacks and murders and Victoria coming after me. Mate for a mate, as we had heard so many times before. Training with Jasper, hearing his incredible story of his army days. Hearing the story of him and Alice, how they met and how they fell in love. The tradgety that was Rosalie's story. Her fairy-tale world crushed and destroyed by one drunken fiance`, her dreams foiled by vampire who were gracious enough to change her. The magic of his world then seemed more intriguing now then actual vampirism. The mystery that I would never get back, the feeling of not knowing what it was like to be immortal was sweeter than I had realized I suppose.

Along the way there were blotches of anger, and different forms of happiness. When I wanted to see Jake and wanted to be with him. When he was the smiley, happy, sunny, warm Jake that I loved to be around. Not the Jake that he had become lately. The serious, more sophisticated, adult like person he was. I wanted the Jake that I could be childlike with. I could say _cool _and _awesome _and _sweet _and not feel like a ten-year-old boy.

Then when I had said yes and we had told Charlie of our decision, Edward and I. The far too planned out wedding that Alice and Esme had created for us. Seeing his gorgeous face as I descended down the stairs. To magnificent for lousy words to ever describe. Isle Esme.

I remember feeling as if I could go on like that. Me human, him immortal. The bliss was so sweet that it seemed like too much of a shame to give it up. I remember, through thick human memories and blurry eyes that I did want us to stay like that. Just like we were. My heart beating, his forever seventeen. I wanted to stay like that, stay human.

What if I had? I certainly wouldn't be where I was now. Waiting for my dead, vampire husband to suddenly reappear. Waiting to die. Waiting for their lives to go back to normal.

Normal.

As foreign concept was all that it was to me now.

I turned around and saw Jake working over Leah's body.

A body.

That's all she was now. She wasn't Leah Clearwater, the girl who once hated me, but over the past week or so I had gotten to know, she was nothing but a corpse.

My hand flew to my mouth and I bit my lip, trying so hard not to cry and ruin everything she had died for. For me. For my life which she had seen as so pointless and wasteful just years ago, that was, now, the very thing she died for. For me.

I got down on my knees, not sure if I had meant to or if they had just buckled with shock.

I did what I was supposed to, what she was supposed to do with my body when I died, when she killed me. But nothing worked. Nothing.

I tried so hard to make it work, she had done so much for me, I owed her effort plus my life. I waited, blood, her blood, covering my hands.

Nothing.

"It's not working Jacob, she died for nothing. She died for him and it was a waste!" I shrieked, letting emotions spill over through my eyes. He looked up at me then and I read into his heart. He had about as much emotion in his as I did mine. He looked at me, with eyes that said I was giving up.

And after all these years of people coming after us, wanting us dead, wanting to destroy us, it seemed like I was.

I stopped, time moved slower again, as it had proved to do so many times before when things had gone wrong.

I looked down at the ashes, half halfheartedly still hoping that Edward's perfect, porcelain face would look back up at me and smile it's gorgeous, crooked smile. Hoping that his lips would whisper my name and his golden eyes would burn into mine with such intensity that my heart would flutter and everything would be right again. But no, nothing about us was ever right, nothing was ever perfect.

I got up and walked away. Defeated. I made my way down the hallway, it seemed too narrow, too small and cramped and crowded, and to the bathroom. I barely was able to shut the door before my back hit the wall and I melted to the floor. With each inch I slipped down it felt as if it was that much more of me slipping away. By the time I hit the ground I was gone, I was once again just mass.

No Edward. No Renessme. No Jake. No Leah. No Charlie. No Renee. No Phil. No friends. No home. No nothing. No me.

I knew that if I had never come that I wouldn't be here now, feeling something close to what I presumed death felt like, dying on cold tile floor. Looking up and seeing nothing but ceiling. Looking around me and seeing nothing but black and white. Hearing nothing but the loud, ugly sounds of my sobs.

Where would I be? What would I be doing right now if I had nothing to do with the mythical world of vampires and wolves?

Would I be here, in Forks still? Would I be in Arizona? Would I be working? What would my career have been if I had the chance to grow up and find out? Would I have been a teacher? A chef? A scientist? The world was full of options for me until I met him.

If I had never come here then I would had never met Edward Cullen. I never would have crossed paths with him and our hearts would not have fallen for each other. That's what I got when I let my heart win.

Where was I supposed to go from here, was I just supposed to go on and live without him? Find some other guy who was average, and human, and not tell him anything of my vampire past? Was I just supposed to let this whole other life of mine go? Go to college, get a job and then settle down with a different guy who could never live up to what I once had?

Would I go through life again as just a normal human girl with a normal human boy? Would I always be comparing my awkward relationship I had with this new boy to the easy flowing, natural one I had with Edward? Would I forever think about him, and never have the same joy of seeing him beside me in the morning, never see him sparkle in the sub, never hear him play the piano again, never see his painfully beautiful crooked smile spread across his face again? Would I really just live life with a normal boy?

Then again, that sounded pretty good. Let life be normal and bland and human and good. It didn't have to be some outrageous fantasy, it just had to be okay. Alright. If I could just make t to death, wouldn't the inbetween just be something to take up time?

"Jacob." He said, muffled. I silenced myself. But I knew it wasn't really him. Option two I suppose. Let someone report me to the police, have them take me away to the nut house and live there in my own world. Where Edward and Renessme were both there with me.

"Edward." A different voice said, Jake's. Was he inside my head too?

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked furiously.

I sat up, was this real? Was he really just outside of the door and down the hallway?

"You don't deserve her. Too many people have suffered to bring you back. Too many perfectly good hearts have stopped beating for you and here you stand still selfish." Jake said through tears.

"I somehow doubt that asking if my wife is alive or not is being selfish now where is she?" He said and my unsteady hand reached out to the doorknob, turning it but my hands wouldn't work fast enough. I opened the door and ran down the hallway.

I saw him then. His back was to me but he turned around when I said his name.

"Edward?" my voice cracked. I sniffed and tried to calm myself.

His face turned to me. Every feature too perfect and magnificent for words to explain. It felt like years since I had seen him. I couldn't understand how I had gone so long without seeing his face.

"Bella." he said and I smiled, then ran to him, jumping in his arms.

He scooped me up and I sobbed into his shoulder. His cold, stone cheek rubbed against mine and I cried harder. His hands rubbed my back.

"Bella, Bella, it's okay." His velvet voice laughed quietly. Even in the midst of disaster he was able to stay calm. He was seeing it that if we're together things are perfect. That's all that matters.

"I know." I said and smiled. I took in the scent of him, his sweet smell, almost floral, seemed stronger than before. He looked back at me and smiled before our lips touched. I took his face in my hands and his fingers were in my hair.

It was so natural it was painful. I was in his arms and he was holding me as if nothing had changed for the months that we had been separated. His smooth, stone lips moved with my human ones as if they had been molded together, and for all this time, every single kiss we had ever shared, I think they had been made for each other. My heart was beating out of my chest, I knew he could hear that.

I wanted to stay like that forever. Just me and him and with nothing out there to ruin our perfect world. But I knew that I couldn't

Eventually, he put me down and held me tight, so tight that I thought he was frozen and I would eternally stay in his arms, which, looking at it, wouldn't be so bad.

"Bella." he said and wiped away the stray tears that were still slowly, but surely falling down my cheek. "It's going to be okay, everything's going to be fine." he said and smiled a crooked smile that was painfully familiar it hurt. I cried harder and he pulled me back into his stone chest, holding me tightly.

I remembered then, not like I had forgotten, but now that Edward was back it flashed feverishly in my mind. Bright neon colors of rage and vengean started carving the path of action we would take.

"Edward." I said sniffing again.

"Yes, love." he said smoothly, sniffing my hair.

"We have to find Renessme." I said and he pulled back to look at me slowly. Realization set in for him I suppose.

"I know exactly where she is." he smiled. He kissed my cheek and caressed my cheek before searching my face with his eyes. "Let's go." he scooped me up and ran.

* * *

I was storming through the woods, I didn't understand why I wasn't turning yet. Maybe I was too sad to be mad. Why hadn't I realized that I loved Leah before she had killed herself for him. Why had she killed herself when she could've killed Bella, who in her day she had talked alot of trash about.

I ran harder, faster through the woods, my legs begged me to stop but my head told me to keep going.

Suddenly I ran into something. I knew it wasn't a tree because it was much harder than that, I thought I had possibly ran into a brick wall.

"Ow!" I heard someone say along with a thud on the ground from me. I knew that the voice wasn't me, way too high.

"God, Jacob. You're so oblivious to where you're running, did you even have your eyes open?"

"Alice Cullen?" I said as the perky, annoying squeal of a voice from the past settled into my mind. Ugh, great like enough wasn't going on now the Cullens show up to make my life even more miserable.

"Yes, Jacob Black now get up. I need your help." she demanded. Yeah, the little black haired bloodsucker demanded the big bad wolf to get to his feet.

I popped up, angry now.

"Why would I would I help you? Why on earth would I help a stupid leech who is nothing but my enemy and has made life life nothing but hell? I am so sick of your stupid clan that I hope I never see any of you ever again. Not you, not your brother, not even Bella. So please just go away and leave me alone forever okay?" I started to walk away.

"You forgot someone." she said. I ignored her and I assumed she knew that. "Renessme. You do remember her don't you?" she said in a tone that made nails on a chalk board sound like a gorgeous symphony.

"Of course I remember her." I said. There was a reason that I had been putting her off in my mind. I didn't want to face the fact that I would most likely have to see the Cullens again. And again and again and again. I turned to see her, the pale leech who stood in front of me with her hip stuck out made me want to claw my eyes out.

"Well I know where she is, and I think that with your help I could find her alot faster. She would be safer and better." she started and I rolled my eyes. "She's scared Jacob, she needs someone to save her."

"Lead the way." I said in a heart beat, and without a second thought I followed her into where ever she was going.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here's your update...**

**lots. of. love. **

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**

**"When darkness turns to light, It ends tonight, it ends tonight."**

**~It Ends Tonight.**

**~All-American Rejects**

**

* * *

**

"Alice Cullen?" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Jacob Black now get up. I need your help." I said and he sprang up from the wet, moss covered floor. Ah, the green of Forks.

"Why would I help you? Why on earth would I help a stupid leech who is nothing but my enemy and has made life nothing but hell? I am so sick of your stupid clan that I hope I never see any of you ever again. Not you, not your brother, not even Bella. So please just go away and leave me alone forever okay?" he shoved past me, walking the other way.

"You forgot someone." I said simply. I knew he got what I was getting at but i made it clear so his small, dog sized brain could understand. "Renessme. You do remember her don't you?" I said, my hands folded across my chest.

"Of course I remember her." he said in a tone that was filled with remorse.

"Well, I know where she is, and I think that with your help I could find her alot faster. She would be safer and better." he rolled his eyes and I was shocked at his reaction. "She's scared Jacob, she needs someone to save her." I said, hoping that would get him to help me. As much as I would hate to admit it if I had his help it would be alot easier to save her.

"Lead the way." he said and we started running, I soon realized that I wasn't sure where I was going.

"Would you mind filling me in on what's happened since we've been gone?"

"Bella found something that could bring Edward back, in order to do that she had to die, Leah Clearwater was supposed to kill her but instead killed herself, Edward came back, now Bella and Edward are looking for Renessme."

"Okay. So, Edward's been back." I asked,a little shocked at all that he had just said.

"Yes Alice, your stupid bloodsucker of a brother is back." he said, clearly frustrated.

"Well, for how long?" I rolled my eyes ignoring all the defensive remarks that sprang into the back of my head.

"About ten minutes."

"So they have to be close."

"I don't know, how fast can your vampires run anyway?"

"Faster than you wolves." I spat and took off.

I started shooting off thoughts, hoping that Edward might hear them.

_Edward if you can hear me please let me know somehow... _I begged him in my head and was immediately overwhelmed by a vision of Edward and Bella running into some abandoned warehouse. He planned it out in his head so that I could see every turn and surprising twist in the road to this place.

_Got it. _I thought and started running.

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" I hissed through my clenched teeth. The tears were pouring through my eyes and streaming down my cheeks. They still hadn't told me how they knew my mom and dad. Maybe if I did know then I would realize why they were hurting me, maybe I could make it better.

"Like I said, I know Bella. Back when she was only seventeen, she killed me. Her wolf friends, who I'm sure you're familiar with, killed Laurent a year later. My mate, Victoria, came back to avenge me, you're father killed her. A year after that, you would have been in existence now, Laurent's mate, Irina, was destroyed by the Volturi. She made the mistake of thinking you were an immortal child. Now, when we thought about how much trouble you and your parents have caused us over the years, we all agreed that it would hurt them much more if you were dead than if on of them were. They love you more than they love eachother, and knowing them, barely," he scoffed. "Is truly amazing." he smiled slightly. I was so confused. I hadn't heard any of these things before. Why hadn't they told me this?

A shock was sent through my spine and spread through all of my muscles. I tensed automatically and then the loud buzzard behind my head sounded again, as it did with each shock.

"What do you want me to do?" I screamed.

"Oh, it is unfair isn't it?" James spoke again, and the previous shock, that was dying down, was replaced by something more powerful than the first one I'd felt. He crept towards me, I felt my brain going numb. "You know what else is unfair." he opened the cage and came into it. He smiled pleasantly at me, then slapped me across the face. His huge, stone hard, hand had more of an impact on my cheek than anything I had ever felt before.

Big mistake.

As my brain, tried to work, it thought of all the times I had been hit by something. Everytime I got hit by a baseball, everytime I tripped over and fell, it spilled out into his hand, crawled through him and entered his mind. The dumbfounded look on his face told me that he had no idea about my gift before just now.

"What the hell?" he looked at his hand and then back to my cheek. He leaned towards me to press his hand there again, I turned my head it every direction, despite my tight position, and eventually just looked up, trying to prevent his palm going against my cheek.

"Shock her." he said and when I felt it, my spine coiled up. When the pressure of the sting was slowed my head fell to my chest.

And even though I wasn't totally unconscious, I thought, for some reason, why should I even try anymore? I let my head hang there and my mind go blank when he pressed his hand against my face.

"Nothing," he said. "Get her up." he demanded.

I felt two sets of cold hands unbuckle me from my seat. I felt my self be carried and something placed around my wrists.

I waited and waited, and eventually felt a sharp, burning pain go all through my body. I listened for something and all I heard was James. Plus the soft sound of some familiar voices.

* * *

In about an hour we were standing outside the warehouse that Renesmee was in. Alice and Jacob had been on our tails for miles so they were with us within seconds.

"They're expecting us." Edward said and Alice nodded.

"Surprise attack." Alice said softly.

"Here's the plan." Edward said, his voice hardly audible. How I wished I still had my super hearing. "I'll take care of James, Alice will get Laurent and-"

"No." Alice said, almost choking on the word. "I want James, he's mine." she demanded, giving Edward a scary stare.

"Alice, I don't think that-"

"Edward." she hissed a sound that I had never heard come from her mouth before. "I'll destroy James." she said intensely. "You'll get Laurent."

"Fine," he said. "Jacob, I need you to control yourself. You can't change or else nothing will work." Edward said and Jake seemed as if he was barely listening. "I need you to get Renesmee, get her out, and take her as far away from here as you can get in seconds."

"Fine." Jake said, looking at me now. "For her."

I pulled my eyes down from his intense gaze and looked at the ground.

"Alice, come from up top on the roof, make alot of noise as a distraction if you can." she nodded and bolted away. "Jake, just walk in, silently, through the front as soon as you see Alice and I have control of what we're doing." he nodded and walked around the building slowly. Edward looked over at me then and I wondered why he hadn't given me anything to do, but then I realized that I would be more in the way.

"I want to help." I said, quickly begging, knowing that he would have to give in now if I was going to do anything.

"Bella, I can't be worried about you in there too." he said his eyes full of apology fo something that wasn't his fault.

I leaned into kiss him and,as he had so many times before, he pulled away too soon. "Go, I'll just stand here and act pretty." I said, looking down smoothly. He briefly smiled and then bolted away.

I pressed myself against the brick wall of the building. I made my way around the side to a window. I saw Jake down a few feet from me. I scooted myself down closer to him.

"Just like you." he whispered and smiled. I tried to see the Jake I had known so long ago. Back when he was just a kid, just another boy from La Push who had transformed into a werewolf. But I didn't. The smile he gave me know was warm, but also had a sense of bitterness to it. It was like he wanted it to be there, but had to force it on his lips anyway. Like his head said yes and his head said no. I knew what that felt like.

"Jake, I'm sorry." I said, barely audible, and he just looked at me. "Please." I begged silently. He nodded and looked forward again towards the door that he planning to get in through, then he looked back at me.

"Good luck Bella." he said and leaned closer to me. He kissed my cheek and when he pulled away he smiled again. It wasn't the smile of the adolescent wolf I had known for so long, it was the smile of a full grown man who knew what he was doing. Jake wasn't the little kid I had always thought him to be, he was older, and yet, despite all that happened, it still felt like the first time we walked on First beach at La Push.

We had barely known eachother, and we were going into uncharted territory. The same held true now, I hadn't seen him in seven years until just a few weeks ago. He had grown mentally and had gotten much wiser, I had too. That time gap had changed us back to as if we didn't know who we were, and now we were going into something that neither of us could know the outcome of.

I couldn't help but smile. Thinking of how many times we had fought, and smiled, and laughed, and cried, and talked, and just spent time together. I thought about how he was my best friend, and how during the coldest time in my life he was the sun that came and saved me. And now, as we were doing something much more serious than riding our bikes in La Push, I couldn't help but smile.

He beamed and his perfect white teeth gleamed. He reached over and gave me a hug. "I love you Bella." he said.

"I love you Jacob." I whispered back, and I could tell that now we both knew that our love for eachother was as nothing more than friends.

He pulled away and I only got once last glimpse of his face before he turned around the corner.

I sank to the ground and then looked in the window. All I saw was Laurent smiling and laughing evilly and James back. They didn't see me, and I didn't see her.

James tipped his head back and I thought I saw something spread across his face. Before I could look at it in more detail I heard loud crashes from above.

Alice.

"What?" I heard Laurent say. He started to walk over to the window I was at, and I pressed up against the wall as much as I could, but Alice threw something on the opposite side, I looked up to see her leaning over the tall building's edge. She smiled but shook her head, I smiled back at her and she winked before disappearing. Not three seconds later she had crashed through the roof and was in the room. I turned over and looked into the window again.

Unfortunately, everything was through human eyes and heard through human ears.

What I could see was Alice, pulling James shoulder. Something flew the air.

"Get off of her!" I heard Alice screech, not yet going into full throttle battle. James smiled his pleasant smile and Laurent was immediately behind him, lunching towards Alice and hissing through his teeth. Alice bared hers at Laurent and I assumed that exchange came with an inaudible growl. Laurent quickly disappeared into a corner that I couldn't see with a flash of light. Edward. Then he was gone and all I could hear through the thin glass of the window was the tearing and sounds of pain coming from Laurent.

"Ah, little Mary Alice." James said, walking towards her to stroke her cheek, Alice just stared at it as it moved slowly across her flawless pale skin. "I remember you." he said, I assumed it was in hopes to confuse her, of course she was too smart for that.

She smacked his hand away. "I don't remember you, but you've explained it to me before." she said with a sickened smile.

"How's that?" he asked calmly.

"I saw the tape." she said and threw herself at him. He wasn't as taken off guard as I would've expected, and there were punches thrown between the two of them. I soon heard tons of screaming and then a fire started from the corner that Edward had taken off to.

I knew that the temperature would surely bust through the window, the last thing I did see was Jake. He walked calmly and silently into the room, glanced around a bit then looked up. His jaw fell open and his face look enlightened with remorse. He reached for something only a few feet away from him and then another flash of motion. James most likely. I heard a loud growl and the window that I was standing at was soon blacked by smoke and heat.

I knew that I had to go in there. I quickly weighed out my options.

If I went in and James killed me, then that would be a distraction. If I went in and got Renesmee out then I would be helping. If I didn't go in and she didn't come out, then I would forever live with the in the back of my head. It would from then on be my fault my daughter was gone.

I almost cried at the thought, but I knew I had to stay strong and quiet. I waited at least another minute before deciding that either way, it was going to be my fault somehow.

I pushed myself off of the ground and ran towards the way that Jake had used to get in I opened the door and felt a sharp sting in my hand. I ignored it as I took the path that Jacob had to get to the back corner where James was when I first saw him today. Instead of Jake, I saw nothing but a russet wolf laying.

"Jake?" I asked, not above a whisper. He didn't respond. I looked more closely at him and saw that he wasn't moving, at all. "Jacob." I said hysterically as I fell to my knees. I grabbed his face and looked at his eyes, nothing was there. "Jacob!" I said and I grabbed large clumps of his fur in some pathetic attempt to make things better with him. I felt the back of his head and then looked at my hand. It was wet with his blood, the same had that I had cut on the door way as I had walked in.

"Bella," I heard Edward behind me. Great. I hadn't seen my husband in weeks and this is one of the first ways he saw me.

"No, Edward!" I said, knowing he would try to make me feel better about whatever I had done, though he probably didn't know what exactly it was. "This is my fault! It always is!" I screamed through the tears that were falling down my face.

Edward's cold hand grabbed under my arms and lifted me up. I fought against him, I pushed and kicked and tried with all the force my being could manage. He turned me around to face him once I was on my feet. I put my hands in fists and pounded on his chest befor finally giving in and letting myself fall into his embrace. He stroked my face and I was sure not to let my thoughts wander far from the situation behind me.

"Renesmee." I said and looked up at him. He looked back down at me, and looked as if he was about to tell me something, but I couldn't be sure if it was good or bad, then we heard Alice scream.

* * *

**Lyrics: Things for Bella when Edward came back had just gotten better, but then they are faced with having to face James again. This time they're determined to stop everything. They're going to make sure they put an end to James and Laurent, even if that means to go to extreme measures. So when things got better, darkness was turning to light, and now they're ending it.**

**thanks for reading.**

**lots. of. love.**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift **


End file.
